Luigi
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, vease Luigi (SSB), Luigi (SSBM), Luigi (SSBB), y Luigi (SSB4). Luigi (''ルイージ Ruīji'') es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a los juegos de la serie ''Mario''. Es el hermano pequeño de Mario, pero a diferencia de este, Luigi tiene una "L" en su gorra y es más alto. Su primera aparición tuvo lugar en el juego titulado [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]] en el año de 1983. Luigi es uno de los 12 personajes que han aparecido en todos los títulos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie ''Super Smash Bros.]] hasta la fecha. Perfil [[Archivo:Luigi Super Mario Bros..jpg|thumb|100px|left|Sprite de Luigi en Super Mario Bros.]] En el momento de la creación de Mario, se estaba buscando que tuviese un compañero leal, que estuviera siempre decidido a ayudarlo. Por ello, en aquel entonces, se creo a Luigi: un personaje que más que ayudar a Mario, competía contra él. Por aquellos días, lo único que lo distinguía de Mario era su traje color blanco y un overol verde, así como su cabello de color verde, pero en todo lo demás, como su altura y su complexión, era idéntico a él. No fue sino hasta en 1988 en el juego de la consola NES llamado Super Mario Bros. 2, que el diseño de Luigi empezó a diferenciarse del de Mario, siendo un poco más alto y delgado. Esta vez, su ropa era un traje verde con mono azul. En Super Mario Bros. 3, su diseño volvió de nuevo, muy similar al de Mario, siendo sólo distinguibles por el color de su traje. [[Archivo:Luigi NSMBWii.png|thumb|100px|left|Art Oficial de Luigi en New Super Mario Bros. Wii.]] No fue hasta la generación de las consolas con gráficos tridimensionales cuando Luigi tomó el diseño que lo caracteriza hoy día, siendo más alto y más delgado como cualidades físicas, y siendo un poco cobarde como detalle emocional. Ha estado presente en casi todas las aventuras de Mario, siendo en la mayoría de ocasiones el personaje que se le asigna al jugador número 2, aunque algunas de sus apariciones implican que el jugador uno pueda escogerlo o que ni siquiera se le pueda usar. Sus papeles más importantes han sido en Luigi's Mansion y en su secuela Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, siendo él quien debe rescatar a Mario. Otras cualidades físicas que lo diferencian de Mario son el hecho de que puede correr mucho más rápido, así como también dar saltos muy altos, cualidades que lo han hecho único en los juegos de Nintendo. En otras ocasiones, Luigi es sólo un personaje secundario, que a veces brinda pistas o acompaña a Mario a diversos lugares. La imagen de Luigi, descrita como la del "eterno segundón" o "el personaje tras la sombra de Mario", es una que los recientes videojuegos se han enfocado en eliminar. Como personaje, Luigi parece ser bastante tímido y a la vez bastante noble. Aun con sus excesos de cobardía, ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente valiente como para buscar a un ser querido (Mario) en una mansión repleta de espectros (esto último, en dos ocasiones). Luigi es también un personaje listo, ya que en algunos juegos suele verse que es el quien logra resolver los puzles, o al menos quien tiene la idea de qué hacer. En Super Smash Bros. right|150px Luigi aparece como uno de los 4 personajes secretos en Super Smash Bros. Se le puede desbloquear completando el modo Break the Targets! con los 8 personajes iniciales. En este juego, Luigi comparte casi todos sus movimientos con su hermano mayor, Mario, aunque sus atributos difieren considerablemente; por ejemplo, Luigi salta más alto y cae más lentamente, pero no corre tan rápido. Actualmente, Luigi está ubicado en la última posición en la tier list. Aunque Luigi posee varias herramientas para lograr el K.O., Luigi es muy vulnerable en el aire, debido a ser un personaje flotante, además de tener una recuperación algo predecible y poseer un proyectil fácil de esquivar, siendo por estas razones que él es considerado el peor personaje de este juego. Perfil de Luigi (en inglés) :Luigi :Though often hidden in his older brother Mario's shadow, Luigi is, in reality, very popular. Taller than Mario, Luigi also jumps higher. Although he didn't appear in Super Mario 64, in Mario Kart 64 he performed to the best of his ability. For one who seems to always seems to be in the background, he has many fans who eagerly await his appearance. :Works: ::*[[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]] (NES) ::*Super Mario Bros. 2'' (NES) ::*''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Luigi vuelve a aparecer como personaje desbloqueable. Para desbloquearlo, se debe cruzar la línea de meta del Nivel 1 del Modo Aventura justo cuando el reloj marque en el segundero un número que termine en 2. Alternativamente, Luigi también puede ser desbloqueado al jugar 800 combates en el Modo Multijugador. En esta entrega, Luigi conserva varias de sus características, pero gana varios ataques propios, lo que le diferencia de Mario considerablemente. Al igual que en la entrega anterior, tiene una mayor capacidad de salto que su hermano, al costo de tener una menor velocidad de caída. Como todos los personajes, Luigi ha ganado un ataque especial lateral: al realizar el Misil verde, se dispara hacia adelante, dañando al personaje que se interponga en su trayectoria; Luigi puede cargar el movimiento para incrementar su poder, así como la distancia recorrida, lo que mejora su recuperación horizontal. Luigi se encuentra en la 13ª. posición de la tier list, justo en el centro junto a su hermano, Mario. Entre las varias mejoras que Luigi recibió se encuentra un incremento considerable en la potencia de varios movimientos. Varios de sus ataques, en particular algunos ataques aéreos, son más rápidos y no poseen tanto retraso como antes. En particular, Luigi es el personaje que más se beneficia del Wavedash, ya que le permite compensar su lenta movilidad en el suelo. Sin embargo, varios de sus problemas, como su predecible recuperación y su falta de alcance, persisten en esta entrega, y el Wavedash actúa como una espada de doble filo: si bien Luigi puede moverse más rápidamente al usar la maniobra, las habilidades de Luigi para acercarse a sus oponentes son muy pobres si no la usa. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Luigi :Aunque el hermano pequeño de Mario siempre ha desempeñado un papel secundario, por fin ha conseguido la atención que merece con su propio juego: Luigi's Mansion. Las cosas parecen mejorar para este eterno segundón pues con Waluigi ya cuenta con su propio rival. Puede que se esté acercando el día en que le conozcan como "la terrible y flacucha máquina de luchar color verde lechuga". :*''Mario Bros.'' (Arcade) Inglés :Luigi :Although Mario's younger brother has always played second fiddle, Luigi finally garnered the spotlight with his very own game, Luigi's Mansion. Things are looking up for the eternal understudy; he's even picked up his own rival in Waluigi. The day he's referred to as the "lean, mean, green machine" may not be too far off. :*''Mario Bros.'' (Arcade 1983) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Luigi vuelve a aparecer como un personaje secreto en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En esta entrega, se le puede desbloquear de 3 maneras: jugar 22 combates en el Modo Brawl, completando el Modo Clásico sin perder ninguna vida, o incluyéndolo como parte del equipo en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. A diferencia de las entregas anteriores, Luigi por fin tiene su propia voz. Aunque existe una cierta cantidad de características que comparte con Mario, Luigi ha recibido aun más diferencias. Sin embargo, estas le hacen quedar en la 28ª. posición de la tier list, una posición mucho menor que la entrega anterior, aunque más alta que la de su hermano. Aunque algunos movimientos son un poco más fuertes, y varios aspectos de su movilidad han mejorado, la eliminación del Wavedash le quitó una considerable parte de su habilidad para acercarse a sus oponentes. Además, su predecible recuperación y su falta de alcance persisten en esta entrega. Al usar su Smash Final, Luigi realiza una especie de danza e invoca la Zona negativa, un entorno en el que sus víctimas sufren efectos impredecibles. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Luigi :El hermano pequeño de Mario. De carácter tímido y tranquilo, ha vivido siempre a la sombra de su hermano gemelo, pero en realidad no le falta talento. Su capacidad de salto supera a la de Mario y es tan polifacético que puede sobreponerse a cualquier peligro. Es algo gallina y tiene pánico a los fantasmas, pero en Luigi's Mansion consiguió liberar una casa encantada. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''GCN: Luigi's Mansion'' Inglés :Luigi :Mario's younger twin brother. He's shy and quiet and overshadowed by his sibling, but he's actually quite talented. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's, and his all-around skills let him overcome any problem. He's a bit cowardly and really afraid of ghosts. Even so, in Luigi's Mansion, he was charged with cleaning up a whole house full of spirits. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''NGC: Luigi's Mansion'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Luigi fue confirmado como personaje jugable el 7 de Agosto del 2013 por Satoru Iwata durante un Nintendo Direct. La apariencia de Luigi ha optado por dos fuentes diferentes: la versión de Nintendo 3DS se asemeja a la apariencia de Luigi en Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros., mientras que el diseño en la versión de Wii U parece mostrar cierto parecido con los juegos de la serie New Super Mario Bros. Rompiendo la tradición, esta vez Luigi fue anunciado antes del lanzamiento del juego; además, ya no es un personaje desbloqueable, sino uno inicial. En la transición desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Luigi ha perdido parte de su poder, y varios de sus ataques hacen menos daño. Sumándose a esto, su recuperación ha empeorado. No obstante, Luigi es un mejor luchador en general, ya que su velocidad ha incrementado, además del hecho de que ahora es mejor haciendo combos. Asimismo, debido a un cambio universal en la estructura de las burbujas de colisión, Luigi posee más alcance que antes en comparación a otros personajes. También ha recibido aun más características que lo diferencian de Mario aun más. Debido a estos cambios, Luigi se encuentra en la 18va. posición en la tier list. Luigi es uno de los personajes que ha recibido un nuevo Smash Final en esta entrega. En su caso, él emplea el Succionaentes 5000, con el cual aspira a los luchadores y les causa daño, para luego mandarlos a volar por los aires. Descripción del trofeo Español Español americano right|120px :Luigi :El año de Luigi ha quedado atrás y ahora le toca demostrar que es todo un héroe. Aunque tiene muchos movimientos en común con Mario, Luigi les da su toque especial; solo fíjate en el sonido que hace al conectar un Supersalto Puñetazo. ¡Y sus burlas son muy graciosas! :*''Arcade: Mario Bros.'' (1983) :*''N3DS: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (03/2013) Español europeo right|120px :Luigi :El año de Luigi ha quedado atrás y ahora te toca demostrar que el miedoso hermano de Mario sigue siendo un héroe de aúpa. Aunque ambos tienen en común muchos movimientos, Luigi sabe darles un toque especial; fíjate si no en el sentido épico que hace al conectar el Supersalto Puñetazo. ¡Y qué burlas más graciosas! :*''Arcade: Mario Bros.'' (1983) :*''N3DS: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (03/2013) Curiosidades *Luigi es el único personaje presente en Super Smash Bros. que no aparece en la secuencia de apertura de Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Luigi, Solid Snake y Greninja son los únicos personajes que poseen burlas capaces de hacer daño. *En el Super Smash Bros. original y Super Smash Bros. Melee. Luigi no posee voz propia, siendo la de Mario pero más aguda, pero a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl tiene su propia voz. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos